I will be yours, and you can be mine
by The stars are colliding
Summary: Can Alice and Jasper save each other? Poetry, Oneshot. Review!


**A/N. Re-upload due to someone hacking in and deleting everything. Please review, this is my first go at poetry, so please forgive the many flaws. :] **

**Alice POV.**

You took my hand,

now here we stand

Let me tell you my past

and I promise I will be fast

Your eyes are unclear

but I know your in fear

I beg of you, please

_-Don't let go, Jasper-_

Let me put you at ease.

/

I woke up alone

Everything was unknown

I was lost in a nightmare

In the middle of nowhere

Everything was wrong

And there was this pain, It was so strong

A thirst so torturous

A fire raging furious

/

I got up too my feet

There was this sent, so sweet

indescribable in words

It was all so absurd

I was uncontrollable

Consumed with desire

Obsessed hunger vampire

Needing to cool the fire

/

I found the source, I was smiling in anticipation

Not thinking twice, only following temptation

They were intoxicating, delicious

I pounced, strong and ambitious

The fire was dulled, the thirst

It subsided, though my lips, they were pursed

But my head was cleared

Realisation: I was a beast to be feared.

Backing away into the night

Everything Technicolor, so clearly in sight

Confusion struck: _My name?_

I think id of rather became a victim of the flame.

/

I was wondering, forever

Trying to piece together

The puzzle of my existence

With no help nor guidance

Then you came too me,

Your eyes; a silent plea

A broken solider, afraid and alone

But then you vanished; I was left on my own

/

I was different, divine, flawless

though I still sought solace

Pure and strong with

Unconditional beauty, I was a myth.

I became dark, lost and forlorn

My heart, it felt torn

Only clinging to the memory

My saviour; my remedy.

/

I spent days, weeks

My moans and my shrieks

Of pain unheard, I begged

Arms wrapped round my legs

I longed to be held, caressed

Then they came, the crest

The coven, Jasper I saw them

The family of Gems

/

Oh jasper, they have eyes of golden

They don't murder, I swear, I was beholden

Animal blood, is what they feed on

That's when I came out of my foetal position, and into the sun.

My skin came alive, it was covered in sparkle

Though my eyes were still dark, dark as charcoal

I marvelled at my beauty, and began to spin

The first time that year, I was able to grin

/

I saw you, everyday

It sounds so cliché, but you took my breath away

Being from you, I could not cope

You filled my heart, you gave me hope

You were in perfect clarity here

From your passion for shake spear

To the scars on your jaw;

everything I saw.

/

I waited for you, you are my fate

I would of waited forever, you'd never of been too late

When you took my hand, when we touched

It felt like an explosion, I felt so much

It flooded my mind

And sent shivers down my spine

If I could cry, I would

Tears filled with joy, oh just your presence feels so good

/

Ill drop to your feet and plead

For your word you will never leave

Il do what you say,

If you promise you will stay,

Il make you a vow

_-You arm is round me now,_

_Which I'll take as a sign-_

Il be yours and you can be mine.

/

I will love you forever,

I have from the start,

And I will love you forever with the whole of my heart.

/

**Jaspers POV.**

I'm dangerous, and what you said,

What are you thinking, Kid? It's delirious

The shit that I've done,

You're just a fool not to run.

You see my scar here?

You should be shaking in fear,

You say love me, yeah, I bet

Darlin' you aint seen nothing yet.

/

I was born Eighteen Forty-Three,

Major ma'am, in the confederate army

That's when they came to me,

Three voices in complete harmony.

Inhumanly beautiful, I fell into a trance,

Lost in her charm, I longed to give her a chance,

Though everything was screaming at me to run,

A race for my life, no guesses who won.

/

I was hit with a pain, so ominous and vast,

Convinced that every breath could be my last,

My body convulsing in death throes,

I was swallowed in black, while my heart ached with woe,

And then it began, it began as a spark

And that spark spread, illuminating the dark,

My throat was on fire, intense and furious,

And then I was consumed in hunger, thirst, now isn't that curious?

/

The skies were dark when I opened my eyes,

Though in the atmosphere, still lingered my cries,

Maria was her name and she led me to feed,

A bloodsucking freak being driven by need.

As daylight grew nearer

The beauty got clearer,

I couldn't say no, when she held out her hand,

She condemned me to death, so why was I stuck in her command?

/

The angst in their eyes, made me fear my temptation,

I despised myself, always craving that sensation,

I was being driven insane,

My mind feeling their pain.

You see, your not the only one with a curse,

I'm always drowned in emotion, with no hope to immerse,

I can even manipulate, cause your emotions to shift,

Maria, of course, sought after this 'gift.'

/

Her desire, shit, it was a whole new feeling,

I longed to be close, my soul slowly healing,

Killing Lucy and Nettie, it was just the start,

I did what she asked; she had control of my heart.

She began to use my gift, my militaristic mindset,

Training the young, forcing me to repay my debt

And after a year, I had to set them free,

Killing them fast, before they could flee.

/

Come on, look at my scars, you see right here?

Don't look away, don't wipe away that tear,

You Love me, right?

Don't hide it, I can feel your fright,

Look at me, I'm a hunter,

There's no way you belong with me, you terrifying little monster,

You can't deny it, don't shake your head,

Your world is white, mines painted red.

/

Alice, the evil which radiated from the beings around,

These same beings which used this world as a battleground,

Maria became obsessed; she became consumed with greed,

Ordering me to kill whoever disagreed.

Year upon year, which merged into none,

I became savaged, horrified at what I had done.

The conflict on land, could not compare

To the war in my heart, I was full with despair.

/

Peter, my savour, I owe him my life,

My soul was frozen but he melted some ice,

Three years together, before he asked to escape,

How the could I keep him from her and his fate?

A repetitive cycle of slaughter and gore,

Ravenous newborns, I could take it no more,

I felt their pain, their fear, their sorrow

Drowned in depression, I didn't want to see tomorrow

/

His eyes, filled with faith, filled with light,

I didn't even think before bracing for the fight,

His gaze, it was penetrating my soul

And he was radiating... a feeling so whole,

It was so exhausting, Alice, just being,

Sounds ridiculous, but you'll never get what I was seeing,

Peter told me it didn't have to be like this,

The life he described, it sounded like bliss.

/

I left right then, sick of her game,

I played for so long, I was sick of the shame.

Coming out the shadows, into the light

I became florescent, I glittered and became bright

And my scars came alive,

How the hell did I survive?

Covered in markings, crescent and fine,

Alice, it looked murderously divine.

/

I stayed for two years, before taking my leave,

I needed space, I needed time to grieve,

Screams of victims gripped my heart,

I owed them so much, but it was time to depart.

I walked with no direction, and ended up here,

The further I went, the more I felt clear,

I found a feeling I could not identify,

And it led me to you. God knows why.

/

I'm sick of this rage,

Need to break out of this cage,

The chains she has, wrapped round my heart,

I'm Gonna tear them up, gonna smash them apart,

The eyes of golden, Al , cut the crap,

Its impossible, Is this some sort of trap?

Don't mess with me darlin', or you will get hurt,

If lose my control? You'll be crushed into dirt.

/

Oh by this, this is like a dream,

You've stayed here with me, no cringes nor screams,

You hold my hand, after all that I've said,

Your insane, why haven't you fled?

Darlin' why in the world, I have no idea,

But you feel so complete, so full of cheer,

The longer I'm here, the more I crave,

Could you be the one to free me from my cave?

/

But I promise you now, and this is my vow:

I'll be your protector.

Living life as you have foreseen,

I'll free you from pain,

I'll be your morphine.

You lost your mind, Kid, how the hell do you cope?

Don't let me go, don't put my hand down,

Because for the first time in almost a century...

I feel hope.

**Review please. Constructive criticism too, please, I want to get better at poetry :)**


End file.
